madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Hen/Trivia
Episode Based *This may have been Kowalski's first kiss... well it's about time! *This is the Blue Hen's debut. *Kowalski's dancing has gotten better since Cute-Astrophe. *The Hen-Kowalski pairing (Henwalski, maybe?) isn't the most weird pairing yet, considering that the Hen is of the avian family (unlike Private/Nurse Shauna), alive (unlike Rico/Ms Perky or Skipper/Bobble-head Doll), not a possible serial killer suspect (Skipper/Kitka) or one of their friends in disguise ('Arlene'/everyone else). This of course, is nothing compared to the unofficial fan-shipping. *Alice's greatest desire: a suitcase of small bills, her own reality TV series and 5 minutes alone with sportscaster Scooter Alvarez. *This is the second mention of sportscaster Scooter Alvarez, the first was Command Crisis. *This is Kowalski's first solo song. (He sang Graveyard 8 with Rico, sang a bit on We Are The Penguins, sang with the zoo with everyone in the zoo etc) *It's been shown that Skipper thinks females are somewhat weak and need protecting, yet he suggest Kowalski punch the Hen. *There is now a shown total of 9 girls in the zoo. Marlene, Darla and her 2 girls, Pinky, Shelly, Becky, Stacy and now the Hen. *The Hen was either in the petting zoo or she had her own habitat this whole episode. *In actuality, there is no doomsday button or weapon that is activated by a red button in the Oval Office of the White House, when Skipper said "Barnyard Jane with her finger on the doomsday button" and a computer said in the hallucination: "Initiate end of the world." *This is the second mention of Kowalski's inventions from previous episodes such as the Lov-u-Laser (Which was confirmed destroyed), Stopwatch and Shrink Ray which Kowalski says "Just put it next to the Lov-u-laser and the watch that stops time" to Private when asking where to put the Shrink Ray. The Shrink Ray by now is the invention that has appeared in the most episodes thus far (All Choked Up, Jiggles, The Big Move, Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan) *Possibly the Stopwatch is referred to as "the watch that stops time" to prevent further confusion following the events of It's About Time. *The sports-predicting ability may have been inspired by Paul the Octopus, who at the World Cup 2010 correctly predicted many of the matches. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops & Blunders *After the hen picks the bowl with the slim boxer, the pile of chicken feed is unequal to the other bowl, but in the next shot where the humans begin walking away, both bowls are filled with the same height of chicken feed *In Skipper's hallucination of the cause of the end of the world, The hen sat on the doomsday button, but when she lifted up and there was an egg on top of the button. Normally, you can notice chickens suddenly jerk upward as the eggs come out, but there was no jerk upward. *Kowalski tells Private to put the Shrink Ray next to the Love-U-Laser, but it was destroyed in Loathe at First Sight ---- Behind the Scenes ---- DVD Releases Category:Epi-Trivia